The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting device, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor light emitting device package.
Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) have many advantages as compared to related art light sources, such as relatively long lifespans, low degrees of power consumption, rapid response speeds, environmental friendliness, and the like, and have thus been widely seen as next generation lighting sources and have increased in prominence as a type of light source for use in various products, such as in general lighting devices and in the backlights of display devices. For example, LEDs based on Group III nitrides, such as gallium nitride (GaN), aluminum gallium nitride (AlGaN), indium gallium nitride (InGaN), indium aluminum gallium nitride (InAlGaN), and the like, may play a role as semiconductor light emitting devices outputting blue or ultraviolet light.
Recently, as LEDs have come into more widespread use, the utilization thereof has extended to the light sources of devices for use in high current and high output applications. Demand for LEDs in devices for use in high current and high output applications has spurred ongoing research in the art to which the present disclosure is directed into improvements in light emitting characteristics. For example, in order to increase luminous efficiency through enhancements in crystallinity and increases in light emitting areas, semiconductor light emitting devices having light emitting nanostructures and manufacturing techniques therefor have been proposed.